


Stop the World

by fadetomorrow



Series: Stop the World [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadetomorrow/pseuds/fadetomorrow
Summary: Zhang Yixing loves everyone and everyone loves Zhang Yixing. Most of the time it's wonderful.





	Stop the World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #19.
> 
> Tagging gangbangs is really tedious. D:
> 
> OP, _somehow_ a bit of angst snuck into this, but I think I managed to get it under control and hope it all turned out okay. Thank you to the mods for being so understanding with extensions. Lastly, I am never writing this many bodies ever again, I don't know what I was thinking.

The captain announcing their descent into Seoul wakes Yixing up. He's slept through the entire two hour flight from Shanghai, but barely feels that much more rested. He rests his eyes some more, but stays awake, mind wandering to the last time he even stepped foot onto Korean soil. Truthfully, it's been so long he doesn't even remember, which is a little depressing. Was it last summer?

A tiny part of him, deep in the pit of his stomach, is anxious and worried about joining up with everyone again. Will there be any fans waiting at the airport even? It had been a little embarrassing the relief he felt when Baekhyun had messaged him before he boarded, asking, _'Hyung! You're coming back today right?'_ because he really thought some of them would've forgot. And that one little word — back — insinuated so many things, like he's just been on a temporary assignment this whole time and finally returning home. Will it be awkward between them all? How many of them have already gotten used to him not being there?

He turns his phone on after they land and it takes a while for him to get signal again, but once he does a slew of messages bombard him. One of them is from Chanyeol asking Yixing to give them a heads up when he's on his way. In the flurry of getting off and going through customs and immigration, he almost forgets about it, sending off a quick reply when his van pulls away from the curb.

_'See you soon!!!'_

Yixing feels a little lighter.

//

Activity from the dorm can be heard from all the way down the hall. Yixing is surprised their neighbors haven't complained yet. His manager had volunteered to come up with him but Yixing could tell how exhausted he was too and waved him off to go home and take the afternoon to rest.

Sehun is the first one to call out as he stumbles inside, luggage clattering behind him.

"Hyung, is that you?" Yixing has just toed his shoes off and looks up in time to see Sehun's head poke around the corner quickly followed by the rest of him. "Hyung!"

The sigh that leaves Yixing is tired, but fond, the kind you let out not realizing how homesick you've actually been. "Hi, Sehun-ah."

"Yixing-hyung's back!" Sehun yells over his shoulder, then hurries to pull Yixing inside. "Come on, we've been waiting for you all morning."

"You have?" Yixing says, unable to hide his genuine surprise. Was there something scheduled he'd forgotten about?

The first body that slams into his is, unsurprisingly, Baekhyun's, who squeezes him so hard his ribs start to ache. But he bites his lip and bears with it, hugging Baekhyun back. "Hello to you, too." It's a relief to know Baekhyun's clinginess hasn't changed one bit.

"Baekhyun, will you let him make it past the foyer first, please?" Junmyeon says. "You're not the only one excited to see him."

"No," Baekhyun says like a petulant child, muffled in Yixing's shirt.

Junmyeon sighs, but Yixing's takes it in stride, carefully waddling deeper into the apartment with Baekhyun pasted to his front. He waves at Chanyeol and Jongin and nods his head at Minseok and Kyungsoo, finally making it to the couch where he collapses with a groan. Baekhyun loosens his grip only long enough to crawl onto the neighboring cushion.

"I promise I'm not going anywhere," he says, though he brushes his fingers through Baekhyun's hair gently.

"Then it doesn't matter if I stay here," Baekhyun says. Which Yixing can't really argue against; it's sound logic.

A pair of hands sink into Yixing's hair. He tips his head back to find Jongdae standing behind the couch, having just woken up from a nap if the wrinkles in his shirt are any indication.

"You made it," Jongdae says, rubbing Yixing's shoulders.

Yixing nods. "Yeah. I'm here."

Jongdae's hands slide lower to rest flat on Yixing's chest. It's pretty clear what's coming, but Yixing waits for Jongdae to make the first move anyway. It's worth it, the shy brush of Jongdae's lips against his before they press a little more insistently, the long months of not being in the same place allowing this one small kiss to leave them both a bit frazzled when they part.

"We're glad you're finally back." Jongdae's lips brush against his when he speaks and Yixing can feel the familiar curl of his smile even if he can't see it. He steals another kiss, because he can, because he's missed him, all of them, and finally being here with them makes him feel it the most.

When Jongdae goes off to take a quick shower, Sehun finds his way back and curls up against Yixing's free side. He's too large, but Yixing makes room and slips his arm behind Sehun's back. The smell of his skin is familiar and it takes a second for Yixing to realize.

"Is that my body wash?"

"Yup," Sehun says without shame and tucks his head under Yixing's chin.

"Is there a schedule today I don't know about?"

Baekhyun looks up, the most adorable thinking face on. "No?"

"Then why did Sehun say you guys were waiting for me all morning?"

"Because we were."

"To see you, hyung," Sehun says, a little exasperated, but in a fond way. "Because we missed you."

"Oh."

Baekhyun sits up on his knees and cups Yixing's face with both hands. "And don't say anything stupid about whether or not we were silly to do so," he says, resting their foreheads together. "You were gone for a long time."

Yixing lets out a sigh, because of course Baekhyun was spot on about his thoughts. Instead, he smiles and kisses Baekhyun on the cheek. "I missed all of you too."

Junmyeon comes over and before he can even say anything, Yixing pulls him down to sit on his thigh. He sighs. "Are you ever going to let me sit anywhere else?"

"Do you not like it here?"

Junmyeon takes Yixing's hand and squeezes. "Don't put words in my mouth," he says, standing up again and tugging on Yixing's arm lightly. "Come on, Kyungsoo made lunch for you."

"What about the rest of you?"

"We ordered in an hour ago," Junmyeon says, patiently undoing the mess of limbs around Yixing. "We didn't know when you'd be getting in exactly and Kyungsoo wanted to cook for you anyway."

It takes Yixing giving Sehun and Baekhyun both a few lingering kisses before they let him go, plus a promise that he'll cuddle with them again later. When he finally makes it into the kitchen, a bowl of kimchi fried rice is already on the table along with various side dishes, courtesy of everyone's moms. Kyungsoo is finishing wiping down the counter and gives Yixing a wide, dimpled smile when their eyes meet. "Eat before it gets cold," he says, and well, Yixing's stomach is grumbling a little.

The food is delicious and Yixing tries to remember when the last time was that he ate Kyungsoo's cooking. With their schedules, he's lucky if he gets to have it even once a year these days. It reminds him mostly of their training days when they couldn't really afford to have anything but home-cooked meals and he lets himself feel a bit nostalgic for those times, because even though it was tough, they were all together more often.

"How was China?" Kyungsoo says when he sits down next to Yixing. He still has his apron on, the light blue one that has a cat on the front that looks like it's peeking out of the pockets. "I saw a copy of your schedule a few weeks ago, when do you even sleep?"

Yixing smiles mostly to alleviate Kyungsoo's worry. "It's not so extreme all the time. Just every now and then, I have to subsist on two hour naps."

Kyungsoo sighs. "Weren't they supposed to stop scheduling you like that completely?"

Yixing takes Kyungsoo's hand in both of his and holds it between them. "I'm fine," he says, gentle but firm. "Thank you for looking out for me though."

"You'll always say you're fine," Kyungsoo says quietly, but resigned. He moves his chair closer and slides his arms around Yixing's waist as he rests his chin on Yixing's shoulder. His nose presses against the side of Yixing's neck, right under his ear, and it's just short of ticklish, but Yixing stays still because he doesn't want to ruin the moment.

After lunch, Yixing helps Kyungsoo load the dishwasher. They've just set it to run when Chanyeol and Jongin come in arguing about which of Kyungsoo's movies to watch later that night.

"We're not watching any of them," Kyungsoo says. "I'm not spending two hours letting you mock me."

"Hyung," Jongin whines to Yixing. "You want to watch something Kyungsoo-hyung is in, don't you?"

"Pick the taekwondo one!" Chanyeol pipes up, yelping when Jongin hits his chest.

"No, we're going to watch Pure Love."

Yixing laughs softly. "I'm not taking sides," he says. "And I'm not picking a movie that's going to make one of us uncomfortable." His smile grows wider when he feels Kyungsoo's arms come around his waist from behind.

"Thanks, hyung," Kyungsoo says against Yixing's shoulder.

"That's picking Kyungsoo's side!" Chanyeol says. Yixing sees Kyungsoo stick his tongue out in his peripheral.

Jongin steps into Yixing's personal bubble with that signature pout of his, the one he pulls out when he doesn't want to do something or feels something is unfair.

"Don't give Yixing-hyung that look, Kim Jongin," Kyungsoo warns.

Jongin ignores him and Chanyeol joins in, the both of them laying the guilt on thick.

"Stop," Yixing says good-naturedly, cupping Jongin's face and running his thumb over Jongin's stuck out lip. "I'm sure there's something else everyone will want to do." He doesn't miss the look Chanyeol gives Kyungsoo and glances between them. "What?"

But Chanyeol just shakes his head and smiles brightly. "No, you're right," he says, grabbing Jongin's hand to lead him away. "We'll find something else to do, I'm sure."

Yixing turns around in Kyungsoo's hold. "What are you guys planning?" he says, draping his arms over Kyungsoo's shoulders, like they're about to slow dance. "You know I'm not good with surprises."

Kyungsoo leans against the counter and pulls Yixing closer until their lips are almost touching. "Nothing," he says, smiling so innocently that Yixing can't decide if he wants to believe him. "We all just want to spend some time with you since it's been so long."

Yixing twists his lips to the side. "I've learned to be concerned when people use the word 'just'."

Chuckling, Kyungsoo closes the distance between them and kisses Yixing slow and sweet, making Yixing forget his mild worries in a matter of seconds. Whatever everyone decides on, Yixing will be glad to spend time with them too.

//

After dinner out at a sushi place, Yixing collapses onto the couch and closes his eyes, resting his head back. The cushion dips next to him and he can tell it's Minseok by the scent of his cologne.

"Tired?" Minseok says, and Yixing peeks one eye open, smiling at him.

"I'll be good after a power nap."

In one smooth move, Minseok pushes Yixing down onto the couch and makes himself comfortable on top. "I could use one too," he says, using Yixing's shoulder as a pillow.

Yixing doesn't complain. The couch is comfortable and Minseok's weight is anchoring after a long day. He runs his fingers through Minseok's hair once, then remembers nothing else.

He wakes to someone sitting by his head and stroking his hair. It takes a few blinks to clear his vision and recognize Jongdae smiling down at him. There's no one else in the living room and only the lamp in the corner illuminates the room.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Jongdae whispers.

Yixing smiles and is about to stretch when he remembers Minseok is still curled up beside him. Instead, he rests his arm around the other's shoulders.

"You guys are cute," Jongdae says, moving to sit on the floor so they're eye level.

"Where is everyone?"

Jongdae glances toward the hallway. "In their rooms."

"Are we not doing anything else tonight then?"

"He didn't say that."

Yixing looks down to see Minseok with his eyes still closed, but clearly awake, his hand sneaking under Yixing's shirt to stroke his stomach. "Did we wake you?"

"Yeah, but that's okay," Minseok says before scooting up to kiss Yixing chastely and Jongdae as well when he whines about being left out. "Tonight isn't even about you."

"You're right," Jongdae says and catches Yixing off guard when he goes in for a kiss, the heat behind it sending tingles down Yixing's spine. When they part, Yixing stares at the shine of Jongdae's bottom lip, mesmerized.

"Is kissing Jongdae that great?" Minseok says, breaking Yixing's trance.

"Hey," Jongdae complains and Yixing smiles, absently tracing circles and swirls against the small of Minseok's back.

Yixing shrugs a little and, feeling playful, says, "Are you saying you're better?"

Usually, Minseok is not the type to be competitive, so Yixing is thrown off again when he surges up to press their mouths together. It's a little messy and teasing, Minseok nipping at Yixing's bottom lip, but Yixing responds to it just as eagerly, his hands skimming lazily along Minseok's sides.

He expects Minseok to pull back after a bit, but instead Minseok deepens the kiss, pushing up with his hands braced above Yixing's shoulders. Yixing's lips automatically part when Minseok runs his tongue along them, and the flick of Minseok's tongue against the roof of his mouth tickles and there's nearly an accident involving Yixing's teeth, but he stops himself in time and runs his own tongue along Minseok's, his hands traveling up Minseok's chest to cradle his face.

When they part, Minseok is breathing a little hard and looks like he wants to devour Yixing. Jongdae drifts a hand from Minseok's neck to the base of his spine and then both suddenly have their hands on Yixing, stripping him of his shirt in the blink of an eye. Minseok sits up and pulls Yixing with him, giving Jongdae room to settle behind. Yixing is a little bit lost, but happy to allow Minseok and Jongdae do whatever they please.

Minseok kisses him again while Jongdae's lips find the base of Yixing's neck, mouthing at it while his hands explore Yixing's chest, tugging teasingly at Yixing's nipples. Arousal pools low in his gut when Minseok starts rocking his hips and Yixing still has enough lucidity to break away from Minseok and say, "Should we be doing this here?"

"It's okay," Minseok says and Jongdae hums agreeably in Yixing's ear, biting at his lobe lightly after. "No one will mind, trust me."

Yixing doesn't know what that means, but Jongdae's hands have found their way to inside Yixing's pants and it's suddenly very hard to concentrate. It's not long until Yixing is fully hard and Jongdae pulls him out of his underwear, stroking him slow and lazy. Yixing relaxes against Jongdae's chest and watches Minseok unfasten his jeans, taking his cock out and shifting closer so Jongdae can wrap his hands around both of them. The sight of it is too much and Yixing drops his head back on Jongdae's shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut and digging his fingers into Minseok's thighs when Jongdae circles his thumb around the slippery head of his cock.

"Hyung," Jongdae says and he sounds too deceptively innocent for someone who's taking Yixing apart with just his hands. "Can we fuck you?"

Yixing actually laughs, a short of puff of air against Jongdae's neck. How can he say no? "Just not at the same time," he says, curling his hand behind Jongdae's neck to pull him into a kiss, to keep from admitting that actually, they could do ask anything of him right now and he'd say yes.

Minseok leaves his lap so they can get Yixing's pants and underwear off and, surprisingly, Yixing doesn't feel too vulnerable being the only naked one amongst them. Probably because he knows it's only temporary.

"Minseok-hyung," Jongdae says, moving back and coaxing Yixing to rest in his lap, Yixing's head comfortable in the crook of his hip, "you go first."

That look of hunger in Minseok's eyes returns and Yixing shivers, wetting his lips. Jongdae passes Minseok a bottle of lube and Yixing is confused why Jongdae just happened to have _that_ on hand, but is distracted by Minseok getting naked and the way his abs flex when he settles in between Yixing's legs. Minseok squeezes a dollop of lube onto his fingers, spreading it around to warm it up, then leans down and kisses Yixing sugary sweet as he eases two fingers in slowly.

It's been awhile since Yixing's done this, but Minseok is gentle and opens him up slowly, making sure it feels good. When he gets three fingers in, Yixing is comfortable enough to circle his hips, reaching down to encourage Minseok to go deeper.

"Think you're ready," Minseok says, amused, though he keeps his fingers inside Yixing, curling them and sending little jolts of pleasure through to the tips of Yixing's fingers and toes. He looks up at Jongdae. "Where are the condoms?"

Jongdae leans back to grab one, but Yixing catches his elbow. Both he and Minseok look down at him in mild concern. "I don't want them," he says, and Minseok and Jongdae look at each other.

"Are you sure?" Minseok says, taking his fingers out. "I mean, we're clean, but…"

Yixing nods. "Me too," he says, but he's unable to explain this need to feel nothing between them. "Please, it's okay."

"Fuck," Minseok says quietly, but scoots closer, pulling Yixing's legs around his waist. "Yeah, okay." Yixing's heart is racing waiting for Minseok to get in him, though he doesn't know where these nerves are coming from. Jongdae takes one of his hands and holds onto it tightly, calming Yixing some.

When Minseok finally enters him, Yixing holds his breath, eyes fluttering shut as Minseok stretches him open much more than his fingers did. But there's no pain, just a wonderful, satisfying fullness when Minseok's hips come to rest against Yixing and he's glad Minseok pauses so he can savor the feeling a little longer. But when Minseok starts moving, that's good too.

Minseok fucks like it's effortless, holding onto Yixing's thighs as he rolls his hips at just the right angle to force moans out of Yixing, who covers his mouth, but Jongdae is right there pulling his hand away again.

"We want you loud," Jongdae says and Yixing thinks about everyone in their rooms who'll be able to hear him, who might come out soon even if he's not loud and see him sprawled out like this, how they'll react, if they'll want to fuck him too. That thought plus the sharp snap of Minseok's hips makes Yixing moan the loudest, clutching at Jongdae's shirt. Jongdae smooths Yixing's hair back and says, "Yeah, just like that, hyung."

Yixing can tell Minseok is getting close when Minseok grips his waist tight and pulls Yixing onto his cock each time he thrusts forward. The hurried slap of skin on skin makes Yixing flush, though watching Minseok unravel, his usual reserved demeanor falling apart more and more each time Yixing tightens around him, is impossible to look away from. Minseok surges forward and presses his mouth to Yixing's rough and desperate, sucking on his bottom lip hard enough for it to ache.

"Should I pull out?" Minseok says, the slightest hint of strain in his voice. Immediately, Yixing shakes his head.

"In me, in me," Yixing mumbles, hooking his ankles behind Minseok. "Please."

The words themselves seem to push Minseok over the edge and he thrusts only a few more times before pressing in as deep as he can, grinding his hips forward as he comes. He doesn't make any noise except for the harsh exhales each time his body seizes up and Yixing smiles openly at him, thinks about how handsome Minseok looks right now.

The next time Minseok kisses Yixing, it's soft and slow again, and he whines quietly into Yixing's mouth when Yixing wiggles his hips. The lazy kissing is comforting and distracts Yixing from how hard he is and he has to stop himself from grabbing onto Minseok when they part so Minseok can pull out. Yixing pulls his knees back so Minseok's come won't leak out and he can't tell if he imagines Minseok's sharp inhale when he realizes what Yixing is doing. Yixing definitely doesn't imagine the firm hand on the back of his thigh and how Minseok's eyes stay fixated on his hole when he tells Jongdae it's his turn.

It's a wonder how Jongdae still has all his clothes on, how his pants can even be comfortable when his cock is straining against the front like that. Yixing turns his head and rubs his nose and mouth against it, pleased when Jongdae tenses under him.

"How do you want me?" Yixing says, wishing Jongdae would at least unzip his pants.

Jongdae cups his hand under Yixing's chin and makes him look up. "On your knees bent over the couch," he says, but it's not demanding, there's obvious room for Yixing to say no if he wants.

Yixing doesn't, wouldn't in a million years. He kisses the inside of Jongdae's arm before moving carefully, rolling onto his stomach first before pivoting and letting his knees lower to the floor. He rests his cheek on the sofa cushion and reaches out with one hand to start undoing Jongdae's pants because now it's just getting ridiculous that he still can't see Jongdae's dick. Jongdae finally gets the hint and stands up so he can strip, grinning and keeping eye contact with Yixing the whole time, especially when he's fully naked and tugs on his cock a few times.

"Stop being a tease," Minseok says. His hand is in Yixing's hair, a comforting weight. "Look how good Yixing is being for you. Don't make him wait."

Yixing doesn't at all expect the visceral reaction he has to those words, so he can't stop the shiver that runs through him, the flush in his cheeks when he realizes he wants Minseok to keep talking about how good he is. He sees Jongdae share a look with Minseok before Jongdae's entire demeanor changes.

"Minseok-hyung's right," Jongdae says, sinking to his knees behind Yixing. He runs his hands up and down Yixing's back and kisses the jut of Yixing's shoulder blade. "You did exactly as I asked, hyung, thank you."

Yixing closes his eyes, letting Jongdae's comforting voice wash over him. Jongdae shifts against him and soon he feels Jongdae's cock nudge between his cheeks, the head rubbing over his hole a couple times before it pushes in steadily. Jongdae is about the same size as Minseok, but just a little thicker and Yixing sighs in content when Jongdae is in all the way.

"Oh, fuck," Jongdae breathes, and Yixing looks back to see Jongdae staring down in a bit of awe. He palms Yixing's ass, squeezing and spreading him open as he rocks his hips a few times. "Shit, Minseok-hyung, you left him so wet."

Yixing whimpers, hiding his face in the sofa. Minseok's hand tightens in his hair, grounding him.

"That's still Yixing making it good for you," Minseok says. "He made sure not to let any of it out."

Jongdae starts fucking Yixing slowly, like it's taking him a bit to get used to how Yixing feels with someone else's come already inside. "Are you going to keep my come in too?" he says, covering Yixing's body again, his lips grazing Yixing's ear when he speaks. "Is this why you didn't want the condoms? You wanted us to fill you up?"

Yixing had no idea Jongdae could talk like this and it makes his cock swell up even more, heavy between his legs. He nods at Jongdae's questions, eyes squeezed shut. "Wanted to feel you," he admits quietly. "All of you."

Apparently liking what he hears, Jongdae starts fucking Yixing harder, forehead resting against the middle of Yixing's back. Jongdae is touchy, hands going from Yixing's arms to his hips to his thighs, everywhere except where Yixing needs him most. It's still good though, especially with Jongdae pressed against him, keeping him from moving too much. He feels secure, content that he doesn't have to do anything as long as Jongdae is feeling good. Which.

"Jongdae," Yixing mumbles, finding Jongdae's hand on his hip and smiling when Jongdae takes it. "Do I feel good?"

Jongdae's hips stutter and he laughs softly against Yixing's shoulder. "Fuck. Yeah, hyung, you're perfect."

That's all Yixing needed to hear. He squeezes Jongdae's hand once and spreads his knees a little more, moaning quietly when Jongdae changes his pace, slowing down a little, but making sure to press deep each time.

"Hyung," Jongdae says, and Yixing realizes it's not to him when Minseok hums. Neither of them say anything else, but Yixing is too blissed out to care about what they're silently communicating to each other.

Whatever it is, Minseok brushes his fingers across Yixing's cheek, then disappears. Jongdae's hand comes up to replace it, curling under Yixing's chin like before.

"You're so pretty right now," Jongdae says, kissing the back of Yixing's neck. It's just short of being too ticklish and Yixing shivers, exhaling shakily, smiling at Jongdae's words. "Keeping being good like this, okay?"

Yixing nods and cries out in surprise when Jongdae starts fucking him harder and faster, angling his hips even lower so his cock drags against Yixing's prostate just right. Suddenly, his orgasm is hovering right over him, he just needs Jongdae to _touch_ him, but Jongdae's hands don't leave his hips and Yixing can't bring himself to ask for attention.

"Shit, I'm close," Jongdae says, and he sounds wonderfully out of breath. He slides his hands up and pins Yixing's shoulders down, leaning his weight into it as he drives his hips faster. "Do you want to come too, hyung?"

Yixing whines and pleas spill from his lips without him meaning to. He's so close, so hard, wants to come with Jongdae, but he can't, not without being touched. The couch sinks next to him and Yixing starts begging Minseok too.

"I'm not Minseok."

It's Junmyeon Yixing sees when he opens his eyes. In his periphery, other members are there too and even though he had thought about it, the real thing makes Yixing tense up, unprepared for being the center of attention like this. Jongdae immediately curls his body over Yixing's and presses a kiss to his cheek, blocking his view of the room. "Are you okay?" he says quietly, and he's no longer moving, but Yixing can feel how hard he is, the way his cock spasms when Yixing inadvertently squeezes around him. That Jongdae has so quickly set aside his own pleasure to make sure Yixing is okay is more than enough to comfort him.

Yixing nods and tries to relax, reaching out to touch Junmyeon's leg. Jongdae is less hurried when he starts moving, more focused on getting Yixing close again. Junmyeon kneels next to Yixing and brings Yixing's hand up to his face, kissing the palm. "Sorry, we shouldn't have surprised you like that," he says, and Yixing shakes his head, brow scrunching when Jongdae speeds up.

"Touch me?" Yixing says, and Junmyeon nods right away, running his hand along Yixing's side before closing his fingers around his cock, tugging on it slow and tight, making Yixing bite his lip.

"Minseok told us how good you were for him," Junmyeon says only for Yixing to hear. His cock jerks in Junmyeon's hand. "You're making it really good for Jongdae too. You both look gorgeous right now."

Yixing whines and lets his back arch even lower, hands grabbing at the back of the couch. The tension in his body is perilously close to snapping and he's quietly begging both Jongdae and Junmyeon to keep going.

"Hyung," Jongdae says, sounding more on edge than Yixing, "come for us."

Yixing lets out a weak sob and comes hard, gasping as Junmyeon continues to stroke him and slide his thumb over the sensitive head. He feels Jongdae thrust unevenly a few more times, then buries himself and collapses on top of Yixing, panting like he's just run a marathon.

There's multiple hands on Yixing as he calms, smoothing over his back and combing lightly through his hair. Jongdae pulls out carefully and Yixing keeps still until a gentle pair of hands pulls him away from the couch and maneuvers him to lie on the floor. It's soft under him though and Yixing runs his hand over the cool comforter that's been spread out.

"Hi, hyung." Chanyeol's face appears overhead. Of course it was him. He smiles and rests a large hand on Yixing's chest. "Can you talk to us?"

Kyungsoo pops up too. "What are you feeling?"

Both of them with their quiet, deep voices make Yixing want to fall asleep, but he's pretty sure that's not an option he has right now. He brings a hand up and cups Chanyeol's face. "Whoever's next, just be gentle," he says, chuckling a little when Chanyeol swallows.

It's Kyungsoo who turns his head and kisses him chastely. "How about me?"

Yixing grabs the back of Kyungsoo's neck and has them kiss for real, running his tongue along Kyungsoo's bottom lip and sucking on it lazily. Chanyeol's breathing stutters next to them. When they part, Kyungsoo looks a little dazed and Yixing smiles, scratching his nails through the short hairs at Kyungsoo's nape. "Don't make me wait."

Kyungsoo grins back and drops a more playful kiss to Yixing's lips, then moves to settle between Yixing's legs. While Kyungsoo preps himself, Yixing turns his attention back to Chanyeol.

"You haven't kissed me at all today," Yixing says, tugging on Chanyeol's ear lightly. "You don't want to?"

Chanyeol's eyes widen and he actually looks panicked until Yixing laughs softly and cups Chanyeol's face.

"You're so cute," Yixing says, rubbing his thumb along Chanyeol's cheek. His eyes flutter shut as his breath catches when Kyungsoo picks that moment to enter him, but he relaxes again quickly. "Just kiss me now."

Chanyeol continues to be cute, lying down next to Yixing and scooting in until Yixing can feel Chanyeol's breath against his lips. Kyungsoo starts rocking his hips, wrapping Yixing's legs around his waist and even though it's slow, Kyungsoo's cock is curved just right and hits his prostate with each thrust. Yixing whines softly and looks down at Kyungsoo who's smiling too innocent and sweet for someone who's already making Yixing feel out of control.

"Weren't you gonna kiss Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo says, rubbing Yixing's thighs. He looks like he could fuck Yixing like this for hours and _that_ , that is a thought Yixing won't ever be able to get rid of.

"What happened, hyung?" Chanyeol says, grabbing Yixing's chin and turning his head. "You look all flustered suddenly." Yixing both hates and loves when Chanyeol finds his confidence. "Is Kyungsoo making it good?"

Yixing bites back another moan and nods, gripping Chanyeol's arm like it'll help ground him. Kyungsoo leans over and kisses up the middle of Yixing's chest, which forces Yixing's legs back and that angle is even worse, or better, Yixing can't really decide past the bright bursts of pleasure with each drag of Kyungsoo's hips.

"Oh god," Yixing whines, pressing his other hand to Kyungsoo's shoulder almost as if he wants to push him away.

"You're okay, hyung," Kyungsoo says, taking Yixing's hand and pinning it against the floor. "Don't fight it."

Yixing tries to listen, tries to force his body to relax. His cock is still soft, but Kyungsoo's precise thrusts are getting him close to _something_. Chanyeol cradles his face and finally presses their mouths together, letting his tongue brush along Yixing's lazily. It should be distracting, but all it really does is get Yixing closer, especially when Chanyeol rubs his palm over Yixing's chest, tugging and flicking at Yixing's nipples.

He doesn't think he's going to survive when Kyungsoo starts fucking him harder and faster, the wet sounds of him thrusting in and out making the tips of Yixing's ears turn red.

"Fuck," he breathes, whining against Chanyeol's mouth.

"Yeah, hyung, come on," Chanyeol mumbles, rubbing Yixing's stomach. "Just let it happen."

The relentless pressure of Kyungsoo's cock finally breaks something in him. His entire body goes tense when a sudden, sharp wave of pleasure washes over him and then he's gasping and shaking, holding on to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo with death grips, barely able to get the words out when he begs for Kyungsoo to stop.

"Fuck, that's hot."

Yixing doesn't know who among them says it, can't think straight enough to find out. He presses his face into Chanyeol's chest, still trembling, inhaling sharply when Kyungsoo runs his hands up and down his sides, everything feeling hypersensitive. He pulls Kyungsoo down and curls into him instead, hugging his shoulders tightly.

"You're okay, hyung," Kyungsoo says, kissing Yixing's temple. "That was intense, wasn't it?"

Intense is putting it lightly, Yixing thinks as he finally calms. He keeps Kyungsoo close, needing that full body contact. "I can't handle that again," he says, feeling Kyungsoo still hard inside him.

"Okay, we'll give you a break," Kyungsoo says, carefully extracting himself from Yixing's hold so he can sit back up. He rubs Yixing's hip, then turns Yixing on his side, facing Chanyeol. When he pushes back in, it's still good, but there's no longer that direct pressure on Yixing's prostate. "Better?"

Nodding, Yixing instinctively seeks out contact from Chanyeol, nuzzling the base of Chanyeol's throat and holding onto his waist.

"This hyung is so cute," Chanyeol says, lifting Yixing's leg over his hip. "Now come in him, Kyungsoo."

Yixing can hide his blush, but he doesn't stop the moan that slips out at Chanyeol's words or the way he clenches around Kyungsoo to urge him on. Kyungsoo squeezes Yixing's hip hard and fucks him with short, sharp thrusts, never letting Yixing feel empty for even a second.

If Yixing wakes up in the morning with a bruise on his hip from Kyungsoo's grip, he won't be surprised. The dull pain is good though, gives him something to focus on as Kyungsoo drills into him. There's not much forewarning before Kyungsoo comes. He actually goes completely silent, breath held on those last few thrusts, and collapses onto Yixing when he orgasms, grabbing a handful of Yixing's hair while his hips jerk trying to get as deep as possible.

Kyungsoo rubs and massages each spot he might have squeezed or tugged too hard as he pulls out. He easily coaxes a few lazy, but deep kisses out of Yixing and makes Yixing's insides all warm and gooey when he says, "I missed you, hyung."

There's barely a moment for him to rest before Chanyeol is moving to his other side and pushing into him without warning. It matters little; Yixing is already too fucked out and it's too satisfying to not be empty. Chanyeol's height isn't as prominent like this somehow — he's just large enough to be able to keep Yixing in place by twisting their legs together and curling an arm up around Yixing's chest.

Chanyeol doesn't do much but make them rock together lazily. Yixing relaxes into it and reaches back to pet Chanyeol's thigh, at least until Chanyeol starts kissing the side of his neck, the sensation making his shoulders tense. He can't help but laugh when Chanyeol keeps doing it, finally getting him to stop when he turns back to kiss Chanyeol on the mouth. Chanyeol responds all too eagerly.

When he pulls away, he says, "That's a lot of work if you just wanted to kiss me."

"I did want to kiss your neck too."

"Stop trying to seduce Yixing-hyung," Baekhyun says and Yixing grins, bringing his lips to Chanyeol's again. This kiss is slower and Yixing takes his time letting his tongue explore Chanyeol's mouth and sucks on Chanyeol's bottom lip. By the time they part, Chanyeol's not even fucking him anymore and has a slightly dazed look on his face.

"I think Yixing-hyung is the one doing the seducing," Jongdae says, snickering.

Chanyeol blushes and hides his face against Yixing's shoulder. Yixing tangles his fingers in Chanyeol's hair. "You got shy again," he says, fucking himself on Chanyeol's cock if Chanyeol wasn't going to move.

Eventually Chanyeol gets over the teasing and gets Yixing to stop by lifting his top leg up, taking over but with none of the previous laziness. Yixing has to reach an arm out to steady himself.

"Hyung."

"Yeah?"

Chanyeol's mouth is right against Yixing's ear. "I want to make you come again, the way you did for Kyungsoo."

Yixing bites his lip. "You want to kill me?"

"Wanna make you feel good."

Yixing groans quietly and presses his head back against Chanyeol's shoulder. "I don't know if I can do it again."

"I'll make you."

The confidence is back and Yixing moans at the promise in his words. He puts a hand on Chanyeol's leg to make him pause for a moment, then shifts his hips slightly, biting his lip when he finds the right angle.

"There," Yixing says quietly, making a soft noise when Chanyeol thrusts experimentally a few times. He grows louder as Chanyeol builds up to a steady rhythm, soon openly panting and moaning when Chanyeol works out exactly what speed and pressure to use.

"Fuck, hyung, you sound so good," Chanyeol says, a bit out of breath himself. But those words and that deep voice drive Yixing closer and soon he feels that familiar tightening, clutching at the comforter as it builds.

The press of Chanyeol's hand against his throat is unexpected, but he only tenses briefly. "Pinch me if you need me to let go," Chanyeol says, and the moment Yixing nods, he's tightening his grip, cutting off most of Yixing's air as he fucks into Yixing as hard as he can in this position.

Yixing's orgasm crashes into him. Chanyeol's hand loosens and he purposely circles his hips and massages Yixing's prostate, making him cry out and curl up, shaking. There's a few moments where Yixing's able to catch his breath, but then Chanyeol keeps going, pushing Yixing more onto his front and just when he's about to tap out, unable to handle the stimulation when he's so sensitive, Chanyeol pulls him in tight, his cock pulsing inside Yixing as he comes too.

Yixing reaches out, needing something to hold on to, but only grabs at air until a hand slips into his and he squeezes it as he comes down. Behind him, Chanyeol presses a damp kiss to Yixing's shoulder then to his cheek. "You're amazing, hyung."

Yixing's body feels like it's floating. He lets Chanyeol roll him onto his stomach and leave a kiss between his shoulder blades. Chanyeol leaves, but someone is still holding his hand. He opens his eyes and sees Jongin lying next to him, a gentle smile blooming across his face when they make eye contact.

Jongin presses Yixing's palm to his face. "Do you need a break?" he says just loud enough for Yixing to hear.

"Do I look that bad?" Yixing says jokingly, pressing his thumb against the corner of Jongin's mouth. Jongin kisses it.

"What are you talking about, hyung? You're stunning."

Something about the way Jongin says it, so seriously, but so easily, so genuine, tugs at Yixing and he's not prepared for how emotional it makes him. He feels himself tear up and a couple slip out before he can pull his hand away from Jongin to hide it.

"Hyung," Jongin says, all concern, immediately moving in close. He touches his forehead to Yixing's and pets his back. "What's wrong? What did I say?"

"Are you making Yixing-hyung _cry_?" Chanyeol says, peering over Jongin's shoulder.

Jongin sits up and pretends to hit Chanyeol on the arm, ends up just shoving him further away. Yixing pushes himself up enough to latch on to Jongin's shoulders and uses his weight to push Jongin onto his back, then sprawls out right on top of him.

"Hyung," Jongin mumbles, placing his hands on Yixing's waist.

"You didn't say anything wrong," Yixing says quietly, cupping Jongin's face. "Just something unexpected."

Jongin smiles, big and bright, and Yixing kisses him to make it go away before he falls in love. Jongin is shy, but oh so responsive, so Yixing doesn't mind taking the lead this time, kissing Jongin until both their mouths are swollen and spit slick, their breaths heavy between them.

"Is someone filming this?"

"Shut up, Baekhyun."

Yixing laughs softly and wiggles his hips back, pleased when his thigh brushes against Jongin's cock and forces a moan out of him. "Now who looks stunning?" he says, letting Jongin grind against him for a bit. "I want to make you come."

Jongin nods immediately. "Please."

"So polite," Yixing says, shifting down and reaching back to line up Jongin's cock. At this point, there's enough come and leftover lube that Jongin sinks right in. He starts rolling his hips lazily and goes back to kissing Jongin, riding him slow but squeezing each time he raises his hips.

It's easy to lose track of time. Jongin handles him like he's breakable, hands skimming lightly up Yixing's back. Eventually, he does take over, cradling Yixing's hips as he thrusts up.

"You can go harder," Yixing says, kissing down Jongin's throat. "You won't break me."

Jongin bites his lip. "Don't want to finish too fast."

Yixing hums and sucks a faint mark on Jongin's chest, low enough where it'll be covered as long as Jongin doesn't unbutton his shirts too much, though lately he's been unreliable about that. "Okay," he says, kissing Jongin softly. "Just want you to feel good."

"Don't say things like that, hyung," Jongin mumbles, which only makes Yixing want to say them even more. He takes Jongin's hands and pins them high above their heads, drinking in the gorgeous way Jongin's torso arches under him as he's forced to stretch his body.

"Beautiful," Yixing says, linking their fingers together and squeezing Jongin's hands as he takes over again and rides him faster. It's impossible to look away from Jongin: the way his mouth hangs open, eyes clenched shut, brows drawn tight. Pride fills Yixing knowing he's making Jongin feel this good.

The sight of Jongin trying his best to hold back does a good job of making Yixing's cock stir again. He brings one of Jongin's hands up to his mouth and closes his lips over two of Jongin's fingers, sucking lazily, moaning softly when Jongin presses down on his tongue.

"Hyung, I can't, m'close," Jongin says, starting to move his hips, his thrusts uneven. Yixing squeezes around him and dips down to kiss Jongin, open-mouthed and lazy.

"Then come," Yixing says, holding himself still as Jongin fucks into him faster.

When Jongin comes, he pulls Yixing down hard and keeps him there, breathing harshly against Yixing's mouth. Yixing keeps squeezing around him, greedy for every drop despite how many of the others have already come in him. It's only when Jongin whines and grips too tight at his waist that Yixing lets up, easily switching to being gentle, running his hands along Jongin's sides.

"Felt good?" Yixing says softly, running his fingers through Jongin's hair, pushing his sweat damp bangs out of the way. "You look wiped."

Jongin laughs a little, but turns shy and bites his lower lip. "I didn't make you come like Kyungsoo and Chanyeol did though."

"That's okay, I wanted to focus on you." When Jongin still looks a bit unsure, Yixing takes his hand and makes Jongin cup him, his cock mostly hard. "Watching you did this to me though."

Jongin grins and strokes Yixing a few times, getting him the rest of the way there. Yixing sits up and watches Jongin's hand on him, biting his bottom lip when Jongin makes a tight ring with his thumb and index finger and only strokes the head of Yixing's cock.

Baekhyun comes over and stands next to Yixing, his cock level with Yixing's face. "Stop letting the babies hog you," he says, though some of his petulance falls away when Yixing buries his face into the base of Baekhyun's cock and traces a vein with the tip of his tongue. "S-Some of us have been hard for forever."

"What are you talking about?" Jongdae says, sounding almost offended. "You came the second Yixing-hyung did on Kyungsoo's dick."

Yixing looks up at Baekhyun with a raised eyebrow, laughing to himself when he sees Baekhyun blush. "You looked really hot, what did you want me to do?" Baekhyun says, even though Yixing didn't ask.

"And you're hard again already?" Yixing says, stroking Baekhyun's cock tight and slow. "I'm flattered."

Baekhyun closes his eyes and groans softly. "Let me fuck you."

"All right," Yixing says, and gets off Jongin, lying down on his back again. But Baekhyun stops Jongin when he moves to get up.

"I want you to watch you two kiss while I fuck you."

Yixing chuckles. "Maybe we really should film this for you."

"I don't want to be Baekhyun-hyung's jack off material," Jongin says, pouting. He yelps when Baekhyun pinches his waist.

"You would be so honored."

Yixing rubs the spot Baekhyun pinched and kisses Jongin's cheek. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Jongin's demeanor changes immediately and he crowds into Yixing space, holding Yixing's hand to his face. "Kissing you is good. I still want that."

"You've got all of us whipped," Baekhyun says, pushing Yixing's legs back. His voice is a little uneven when he says, "Fuck, you're a mess down here. Like some sloppy cockslut."

"Hyung!" Jongin says, brows pinched in worry. "Don't say that about Yixing-hyung."

"Yeah, the fuck, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol says.

But Yixing is much less offended. In fact, he's shaking his head and finds Baekhyun's hand, squeezing it when Baekhyun looks chastised. "It's okay. I — I think I like it. But, only when it's for you guys."

"Yeah?" Baekhyun says, then when Yixing nods more surely, "You like being a little slut for us?"

Yixing closes his eyes and shivers as the words wash over him. "Yes," he whispers, even reaching down to stroke himself.

Baekhyun holds Yixing's legs wide apart and pushes his cock in with one easy thrust. "God, there's so much come in you, listen to how wet you are." He starts rocking his hips and each time he thrusts in, the obscene sound of his hips meeting Yixing's ass hangs in the air, making Yixing's ears go red. "Didn't I tell you to kiss Jongin? You were so greedy with him earlier. You even left a mark on him."

Yixing whines quietly and touches Jongin's chest where the deep red lovebite stands out stark against Jongin's skin.

"Are you thinking about leaving another?" Baekhyun says, hitching Yixing's legs over his shoulders. "You're that possessive of our Jongin?"

"He's so pretty," Yixing says and smiles when Jongin bites his lip shyly. He looks up at Baekhyun. "You're pretty too. All of you."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Baekhyun says and kisses Yixing deep and filthy, at moments just letting their tongues slide together. "You've been so fucking good for all of us, even though you're barely keeping our come inside right now."

"It's too much," Yixing says, feeling more leak out and slowly trail down his ass. Baekhyun just pulls out and uses the head of his cock to push it back in.

"There you go, so fucking greedy for it, just sucking it all back in. Being so good for me."

Yixing moans and turns his head, burying it in Jongin's shoulder. Baekhyun's words feel as good as his cock and Yixing seeks out Jongin's mouth to kiss him messily, wanting to keep being good, to give Baekhyun what he asked for.

"Careful or you'll get Jongin hard again," Baekhyun says and Yixing feels him drag his fingers through the sticky mess between them. A moment later Jongin tenses for a second then moans loudly and Yixing looks down to see Baekhyun's hand disappearing between Jongin's legs. "What? I never said I didn't want him hard again."

Yixing knows from personal experience how talented Baekhyun's fingers are, so he isn't surprised when Jongin's cock start to fatten up again and he reaches down to rub his palm against it. "Do you really want to make Baekhyun lose it?" he says quietly into Jongin's ear. "Ride my face."

"Hyung," Jongin whines and kisses Yixing desperately, pupils blown. Baekhyun looks confused when Jongin moves, then curses when Jongin faces Baekhyun and straddles Yixing's mouth. It's enough to make Baekhyun's cock pulse in Yixing.

"Why are you two doing this to me?" Baekhyun says, breathless, his fingers digging into Yixing's thighs.

"Don't you like the view?" Yixing says and Jongin shivers above him when Yixing's blows against his hole softly, then drags the flat of his tongue over the sensitive skin.

"Fuck," Jongin says quietly, and he's still being cautious of placing too much of his weight on Yixing so Yixing squeezes his ass hard and pulls him back at the same time he presses his tongue in. The desperate, cut-off cry from Jongin makes the mild discomfort so worth it.

Baekhyun's fucking him faster now, control clearing slipping away and Yixing hears the sound of him and Jongin kissing, their breathing heavy and stuttered. Yixing focuses all his attention on Jongin, stroking his thighs absently while he eats him out, moaning in encouragement when Jongin starts riding his tongue.

"Shit." Baekhyun sounds like he's barely hanging on and Yixing squeezes around him just to torture him more. "You close again, Jongin? Is Yixing-hyung fucking you good? Are you going to come on him and then clean it up like a good boy?" It's amazing Baekhyun can still run his mouth under these circumstances.

"Please," Jongin moans, and Yixing assumes it's him that has the death grip on Yixing's leg. Yixing imagines Jongin's other hand working his cock furiously and he pulls back to catch his breath, taking the chance to shove two fingers into Jongin, curling them and searching until Jongin tenses and arches above him, thighs trembling. He's gorgeous to watch, even from below and Yixing adds his tongue again, giving Jongin everything he's got until Jongin lets out an almost pained moan, curling in on himself as he comes on Yixing's stomach.

Barely a second later, Baekhyun follows, cursing under his breath and fucking into Yixing so hard Yixing's sure he'll have bruises on his ass too in the morning.

Yixing slips his fingers from Jongin, but keeps licking into him lazily, wrapping his arms loose over Jongin's lap. Jongin lets out a quiet sob in protest and eventually Yixing takes pity on him, pulling away with a light kiss to his asscheek.

"You look like you're going to fall asleep."

Someone lifts Jongin up and Yixing wipes the back of his hand across his lips, blinking up at Junmyeon holding Jongin in his lap. It's true, Jongin is looking lethargic, blinking slowly and sinking back against Junmyeon's chest. But his eyes catch Yixing's and he crawls forward to press their mouths together and they kiss gently until Yixing feels that tightening in his chest from before and he has them stop because he's going to get caught up otherwise and there's still Junmyeon and Sehun that he wants to take care of. He cups Jongin's face briefly though and makes a note to find time tomorrow just for them.

The wetness of someone's tongue makes him suck in a sharp breath and he looks down to see Baekhyun cleaning up his stomach. "Baekhyun," he says, carding his fingers through Baekhyun's hair.

"If you want something done right, have to do it yourself," Baekhyun says, leaving a trail of messy, wet kisses up Yixing's chest. He hovers over Yixing's mouth, but Yixing pulls him right down into a kiss and he's not that into sharing the taste of someone else's come, but Baekhyun clearly likes it and he knows Jongin is still watching.

Baekhyun takes Jongin from Junmyeon and leads him over to the couch, curling up with him. On the other end is Sehun and Baekhyun prods him with his foot, though Sehun still looks unsure even as Yixing holds his hand out in invitation.

"You look kind of exhausted, hyung," Sehun says, worrying his lip and Yixing can't believe Sehun has lasted this long and isn't just thinking with his dick.

"I am," Yixing says, but takes Sehun in his hand, stroking him slowly. Both of Sehun's hands ball into fists. "But not enough to skip out on you and Junmyeon."

Sehun's eyes flicker up to meet Junmyeon's. "Actually," he says, taking Yixing's hand and moving it between his legs. "I want you to fuck me while Junmyeon-hyung fucks you. If that's okay."

Yixing's throat goes dry. "You don't have to just to make it easier for me."

But Sehun shakes his head quickly. "I really want it."

Yixing smiles "All right," he says, then looks over at Junmyeon. "You want to prep him?"

Junmyeon nods and has Sehun straddle Yixing's waist, petting his back. Sehun leans down to to kiss Yixing and his breath hitches while he sucks on Yixing's bottom lip and Junmyeon murmurs for him to relax. To distract him, Yixing reaches between them and takes both their cocks in his hand, jerking them off with a lazy rhythm, just enough to have Sehun moaning quietly into his mouth.

Soon, Sehun bats both their hands away and presses his forehead to Yixing's, reaching back to line up Yixing's cock, rubbing the head over his hole a few times. Both Yixing and Junmyeon hold Sehun's waist and guide him down and Yixing pecks Sehun on the lips when he settles against Yixing's hips.

"Your turn, hyung," Sehun says, looking over his shoulder.

Junmyeon kisses Sehun's shoulder as he brings Yixing's legs around his waist and Yixing wrinkles his nose, suddenly feeling how sticky and sore he is. But Junmyeon eases in gently and Yixing reaches around Sehun for Junmyeon's hand, lacing their fingers together. When they start moving, Yixing can't help the gasp that leaves him, the stimulation almost too much. When Sehun lifts up, Junmyeon pushes in, and it's all Yixing can do to lie there and keep his orgasm at bay, wanting this to be good for them more than anything.

They find a steady rhythm and keep at it and it drives Yixing crazy because it's not slow but not fast either and he's begging under his breath, clutching at the comforter and pressing his face into Sehun's hand when Sehun touches him.

"You're okay," Junmyeon says, squeezing Yixing's hip. "We've got you."

Sehun leans down and Yixing is expecting a kiss, but instead of his mouth, Sehun's lips brush over every other part of his face, so soft like Yixing might crumble if he isn't careful and Yixing feels something in him start to crack.

"No, don't," Yixing says, placing his hands on Sehun's chest. "Just fuck me."

"I want to kiss you like this too," Sehun says, pressing his lips to each of Yixing's eyelids and Yixing can't handle the intimacy Sehun is showing him, pulling him in for a kiss that's a little too rough around the edges, nipping and sucking at Sehun's lower lip. Sehun doesn't fight him on it, but it's impossible to ignore how careful he still is, yielding to Yixing, giving him what he wants in the moment.

"Sehun," Yixing says quietly, holding onto Sehun's shoulders maybe a little too tightly. He bites his lower lip when Sehun presses a kiss to his pulse point and sits up, circling his hips. Junmyeon nudges Sehun's head back and reaches around to wrap his hand around Sehun's cock, and Yixing can't look away from the way from the shiny head slipping between Junmyeon's fingers.

Each time it happens, Sehun tightens around him and when Junmyeon changes the angle of his thrusts, it pushes Yixing ever closer to the edge and this isn't how he thought it would go, he wants them to chase their own pleasure, but they somehow keep the focus on him even if it's indirect. Junmyeon whispers something to Sehun, then they both move away. Before the sudden emptiness hits Yixing, Sehun is lying down and pulling Yixing on top. Junmyeon comes up behind and enters him, kissing the tip of his ear.

"I know you don't want it to be about you, but it is," Junmyeon says, guiding Yixing's cock into Sehun again. When Junmyeon thrusts forward, it makes Yixing bottom out and he moans, arms barely holding himself up.

"Why do you have to do this?" Yixing says, eyes closed again because he doesn't want to see the way Sehun is looking at him, to see how much Sehun's missed him. His body is tired, but moreso his mind, and he'd rather they'd just use him to get off because it's too painful when they take care of him and he doesn't have the mental strength right now to avoid giving in. "Please."

"Stop fighting it," Junmyeon says, while Sehun runs his hands along Yixing's sides. "You already took care of us, let us do this for you."

"Hyung, won't you look at me?" Sehun says, and he actually sounds a little bit hurt, but Yixing just can't.

He shakes his head and reaches back to squeeze Junmyeon's hip. "Just fuck me. Let me make you and Sehun feel good."

Junmyeon does the exact opposite and just stays still, arms curled around Yixing's middle. "Yixing?"

"Hyung, are you okay?" Sehun says and something in Yixing snaps. He starts struggling and detaches himself from Sehun, shoving Junmyeon off and everyone else starts saying his name in worry, like they're horrified they've physically hurt him and that just makes the pressure in Yixing's chest worse.

Escape is the only thing he can focus on. He scrambles up and heads for the bathroom, locking himself inside just as the tears come. He turns on the sink and the shower to mask the noise because these are the types of tears that are ugly and make him heave and he doesn't want them to hear this, doesn't want to scare them more than he already has.

It wasn't always like this, not until the past year or so when he's started spending more of his time away from everyone than with him. Each time he comes back, he knows it's just a matter of time before he takes off again, and it's become harder and harder and he's only been able to handle it by compartmentalizing, to pretend like it doesn't hurt leaving by himself and not knowing how long he'll go without seeing them this time. He hates leaving because he loves them, but it's manageable when he can tell himself that they don't feel the same, don't need him as much. But he couldn't do that tonight, not when one by one they chipped away at his resolve without him noticing until it was impossible to ignore the deep affection when they touched him, spoke to him, looked at him.

Someone knocks on the door. "Hyung? What's going on? Are you okay? Did we hurt you?" It's Chanyeol and when Yixing doesn't answer, his knocking becomes more urgent. "Hyung, please open the door, you're scaring us. I promise we won't touch you. Hyung? Can you just answer me so I know you're okay?"

It's only because he can't stand the fear in Chanyeol's voice that he turns the water off and forces himself to say, "I'm fine, I'm sorry for scaring you. I'll be fine."

There's scuffling against the door. "Did we hurt you?" Baekhyun says. "Do you… do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No, none of you hurt me. I just need to be alone for a bit."

"Okay," Baekhyun says, not sounding the least bit reassured. "Do you want me to bring you some clothes?"

Yixing looks down at himself, sees the sticky mix of come and lube on the inside of his thighs. "Yeah, that'd be nice. Thank you."

"Okay, I'll be right back!" And Yixing can't help the smile when he hears Baekhyun's feet scurrying away down the hall.

Yixing runs the shower again, this time to actually wash up. He stares at himself in the mirror and takes in his red and puffy eyes, pressing the heels of his palms against them. Baekhyun returns.

"Hyung? I found some pajamas for you. There's um, no one else out here."

Yixing still looks pretty bad, but can't avoid it. He opens the door a few inches and tries to smile when he sees Baekhyun who holds out a set of clothes. It's clear Baekhyun has a million things he wants to ask, but is doing his best to respect Yixing's space. Yixing squeezes Baekhyun's hand after taking the clothes in appreciation.

"Hey," Yixing says, before he closes the door. Baekhyun looks at him eagerly. "Tell Sehun and Junmyeon they didn't do anything. I know Sehun is probably really upset right now."

Baekhyun nods and bites the knuckle of his thumb. "We'll go clean up," he says, pointing behind him. "Come out when you're ready to talk?"

Yixing doesn't really want to talk about this, but knows it's unavoidable. He nods and gestures to the clothes again in thanks, then clicks the door shut.

//

It's the worst kind of quiet when Yixing comes out of the shower. He can hear the others talking a little, but blanketing that is the thickest layer of tension and he hates that he's the one who caused it. He hovers out of view in the hallway and closes his eyes, taking a few deep breaths.

Kyungsoo notices him first, as expected. The other seven pairs of eyes on him immediately after is a lot to handle, but he only sees Sehun curled up on the couch rubbing at his eyes and trying to hide that he's been crying. Whatever discomfort Yixing's feeling is pushed to the side as he beelines for Sehun and gathers him up in a tight hug, shushing him firmly when he tries to apologize.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Yixing says, kissing Sehun on the forehead. "You didn't hurt me." It's not clear how much Sehun believes him, so he's fine holding Sehun like this, stroking his hair, showing without a doubt that Yixing wants Sehun close.

"Hyung," Kyungsoo says from his spot on the floor, touching Yixing's ankle lightly. "What happened?"

Yixing sighs and keeps his eyes on Sehun's face, easier to focus on comforting him than the attention of everyone in the room. "I'm taking off again in two days," he says, slipping his hand into Sehun's and lacing their fingers together. "It's already hard to leave you guys each time. It's impossible when you treat me like — when you make it impossible to pretend that you don't want me here it hurts more than anything else. I can't stand it when you all treat me like you. I don't know."

Baekhyun wedges himself into the spot behind Yixing. "Like we love you?"

 

"Like that." Yixing nods and cups Sehun's face, brushing his thumb under Sehun's eye. "Like you missed me. Like you also hate when I leave. You're always the worst offender, Oh Sehun."

Sehun frowns. "I can't stop it. I don't want to. I do hate it when you leave."

Yixing rubs Sehun's arm. "I know. I'm sorry."

"What do you need from us then?" Junmyeon says, and Yixing reaches out for his hand.

"I don't know. Maybe I just. Maybe it's not worth it to stop by when I'm only here for a few days."

Immediately Yixing knows it was the wrong thing to say. Sehun goes still and cold next to him one moment, then stands up and stares at Yixing, angrier than Yixing's seen him in a long time. "Why the fuck would you even say that? _How_ can you say that?"

"Sehun."

"No! The answer isn't for you to see us _less_."

"I know it sounds horrible—"

"It is horrible. I can't believe you would even suggest it."

"I've been thinking about it for a while," Yixing says, wringing his hands. "I think. It's the best option."

Sehun looks devastated. Then his face hardens and it's a punch to Yixing's gut when he spits out a quiet, "Fuck you, hyung," and leaves the room.

No one says anything. Jongin follows Sehun out and Yixing shifts his body away from everyone and stares out the window.

After a while, Chanyeol comes over and sits in front of Yixing. He bites his lip and looks at the others for reassurance or maybe to see if someone will stop him. When they don't, he clears his throat and says, "This is really what you want?"

Yixing reaches forward and tucks a stray lock of hair back behind Chanyeol's ear, bites the inside of his cheek until he's sure he won't admit that it's the last thing he wants. "If it'll make it hurt less."

"Hyung," Chanyeol says, taking Yixing's hand. "Be honest."

"I am." Yixing pulls away and rubs his face, standing up. "I'm going to talk to Sehun."

No one stops him to try and change his mind. Yixing tells himself it's good that they seem to accept it.

Closer to Sehun's room, he can hear him and Jongin talking, can hear how upset Sehun still is. Yixing knocks quietly and eases the door open. "Sehun? Can we talk?"

"I don't want to see you right now."

"Sehun, please." Yixing steps inside and closes the door behind him. Sehun's sitting on his bed, feet drawn up and Jongin's next to him, rubbing his back. Jongin looks up and there's a subtle current of anger there too that twists Yixing's insides. Yixing walks over and kneels next to the bed, hesitating before he touches Sehun's ankle. "Let me explain."

"I said I don't want to see you," Sehun says, kicking Yixing's hand away. "You don't get to make decisions that affect others on your own but then ignore respecting what I want."

"What do you want me to do?" Yixing says, an edge of desperation in his voice. He's had disagreements with the two youngest before, but they've never looked at him like they'd rather be anywhere but with him. He knew his decision wouldn't go over well, but this he can't handle. "Sehu—"

"Why are you even still here?" Sehun snaps. "You wanted to see us less anyway."

"Sehun…" Jongin bites his lip, glancing between them. "That's too harsh."

Yixing takes the opening to crawl onto the bed. There's nothing coming to mind, nothing he can think of to say that would make this better. Instead he moves close enough to press his forehead to Sehun's and reaches across to squeeze Jongin's hand. "If you tell me there's another way to make it hurt less every time I have to say goodbye to you, I'll do it."

"Seeing us less isn't going to make it hurt less," Sehun says, and Yixing would rather someone drive a dagger through his chest than have Sehun look at him so coldly. "It'll just make the times we do see each other hurt more. Then what? You'll stop seeing us completely? That's the other way."

Jongin's hand tenses, like he was going to jerk away, but caught himself at the like second. "Is that…? One day they're going to tell us we won't see you at all anymore?"

"No!" Yixing says immediately, surprises even himself by how aggressive he sounds. He grips both their hands tightly. "I'm not doing that to you guys."

"It's what it sounds like," Sehun says, frowning. "Like you're running away."

Yixing cups Sehun's face and kisses him softly, relieved when Sehun returns it. "I'm tired," he says, running his thumb across Sehun's lower lip. "You guys have each other, but I'm always by myself. But everyone I speak to asks about when I last saw you or talked to you and constantly reminding me that we're not in the same place. I don't sign up for a million projects because I want to, I do them so I don't have to think about how I don't even know when the next time I'll see you all will be. If I don't do that, I won't be able to stand it." Yixing sucks in a breath, not realizing he's getting teary again. He rubs his eyes quickly, turning away from the two of them.

"Hyung," they both say and Yixing laughs to cover up how much his chest aches right now.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to see me like this," Yixing says, sliding toward the edge of the bed, but Sehun grabs him.

"You never call or even text us," Sehun says, sounding both angry and concerned at the same time. "If you miss us that much, if you're hurting that much, then ask us to help. You've always been like this! Too proud to ask for things, never putting yourself first. You do these things that you think are going to make everyone else's lives better even if it means yours will get worse."

"I just want—"

"You just want to protect us," Sehun says, rolling his eyes. "From _what_? Hyung, we're not children."

Yixing smiles as he sighs, somehow comforted by Sehun laying into him. "You chastise all your hyungs like that these days?" he says, squeezing Sehun's ankle.

"When you're all being a little stupid, yeah."

Yixing crawls back up and sits next to Sehun, their hips and thighs touching. "Come here, Oh Sehun," he says softly, hugging Sehun to his chest. This time, there's no anger and Sehun molds into his side, somehow making the size difference between them melt into nothing. "I love you, you little brat."

"Does that mean you take back your dumb idea of seeing us less?" Sehun says, squeezing Yixing tight. "And you'll text us everyday and call us before you go to bed?"

Yixing kisses the top of Sehun's head. "If I call you before I go to bed, you guys will just yell at me about my sleep schedule."

"Then let us yell at you," Jongin says, scooting forward. He drops his chin to Sehun's shoulder, leaving his face level with Yixing's. "If we answer, it just means our sleep schedule is garbage too. We'll all yell at each other."

"That's the most romantic thing I've ever heard you say," Yixing teases, and gets a cute nose wrinkle from Jongin for his efforts, making Yixing chuckle.

A knock on the door stops Jongin's retort. Yixing looks up in time to see Junmyeon pop his head in. "I heard laughing," Junmyeon says. "Is everything good again?"

Yixing looks to Sehun and Jongin to answer.

"We're fine," Sehun says, giving no indication he's going to part from Yixing anytime soon. Jongin, however, bounces off the bed.

"I'm hungry again, can we order pizza?"

Junmyeon sighs but says, "Go see if anyone else wants some," and rolls his eyes fondly when Jongin fist pumps and runs out yelling for his hyungs.

When it's just them, Yixing waves Junmyeon over. "Sorry for the emotional rollercoaster," he says, as Junmyeon settles in next to him.

"It's not something you should apologize for," Junmyeon says, shaking his head and allowing Yixing to hold his hand. He pats the back of Yixing's hand lightly and it makes Yixing smile, how fatherly he seems sometimes. "Besides, I get yelled at for trying to be a martyr sometimes too, so we're in the same boat."

"You're supposed to get _better_ at having your shit together as you get older," Sehun says, dropping his hand on Junmyeon's thigh.

"Kid has a point," Junmyeon says and gets pinched for calling Sehun a kid.

"All right," Yixing says, resting his head on Junmyeon's shoulder. "Can I at least apologize for freaking out and blueballing you two earlier?"

"Not with words," Sehun says, raising his head and blatantly staring at Yixing's mouth.

Chuckling, Yixing leans in until he can feel Sehun's breath against his skin. "Why am I not surprised?" he says softly, then presses their lips together. When Sehun gets handsy, Yixing laughs and pulls away, turning to Junmyeon. He doesn't ask, but Junmyeon answers anyway in the way his body inches toward Yixing's and their lips meet easily, and when Yixing breaks away, it's because he's the one who is about to get handsy.

"You should stay in our room tonight," Junmyeon says, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth briefly.

"I was thinking that too," Yixing says, shoulders seizing when Sehun's lips keep attacking him and zone in on his neck. "S-Stop that!" He fights to get his arm around Sehun's neck and pulls him down to lie across his and Junmyeon's laps.

Sehun's hair is a mess, his shirt is all twisted, and his bony shoulder blades dig uncomfortably into Yixing's leg, but the smile he has on brightens his whole face. Yixing never wants to stop looking at him and wonders how he ever thought he would be able to stay away from Sehun, from any of them. He lifts Sehun's hand and kisses the back of it, then presses it to his cheek. That's how they stay, with Junmyeon stroking Sehun's hair too, until Chanyeol's voice comes ringing down the hall to say the food's arrived.

The atmosphere is still a bit like walking on eggshells, but everyone smiles easily at Yixing when he reappears and he assumes Jongin had let them know what they had talked about. Chanyeol drags him over onto the couch and right in front of where four boxes of extra large pizzas are stacked on the coffee table.

"We got one with mushrooms and green peppers the way you like," Chanyeol says, grabbing two slices and giving Yixing the plate. Yixing thanks him with a kiss on the cheek and thoroughly enjoyed the flustered state he leaves Chanyeol in.

They pop in a superhero movie and Yixing ends up sprawled on the couch leaning against Minseok's chest with his legs across Baekhyun and Kyungsoo's laps. He eats with his left hand so he can rest his right one on Jongdae's chest, who's sitting on the floor in front of him. He doesn't miss the way everyone glances at him, checking in but pretending they're not. Given how badly he panicked earlier, he lets them do as they like and forces himself to accept being taken care of. It doesn't take long for him to even like it.

When the movie's over, Yixing is not surprised to see Jongin already asleep in the loveseat, curled up against Chanyeol's chest. Chanyeol rouses him and leads him by the hand to the bedroom, but Jongin makes a detour to the couch and plants a sleepy, uncoordinated, pizza grease laden good night kiss on Yixing's mouth. After that, one by one they follow Jongin's lead until it's just Sehun and Junmyeon left.

They're all too tired for anything else to happen tonight, but Yixing lets Sehun strip him naked and they crawl under the covers and curl up in the bed that's almost too small to fit the three of them. The light coming from outside is more than enough for Yixing to see Junmyeon's eyes flutter shut when he gets pushed against the wall and Yixing kisses him. It's mostly slow and innocent, except towards the end when Yixing swipes his tongue along Junmyeon's lower lip and sucks on it firmly as he pulls back. He can feel Sehun's grin against his shoulder as they both take in the dazed look on Junmyeon's face.

They spoon together to save space and Yixing smacks Sehun's thigh when Sehun wriggles just a little too much as he gets comfortable. Yixing tells them if one of them wakes first, they can do whatever they like to wake him too. Junmyeon's hand tightens possessively on his waist.

Before Yixing succumbs to sleep, he remembers that when morning comes he'll only have two more days with everyone and half of it will be filled with schedules. It's hard to ignore the dread that settles in the pit of his stomach, but he tries his best, holding Sehun a little closer. As if knowing the mess going on in Yixing's head, Sehun turns his head back to kiss the corner of Yixing's mouth and says, "Love you, hyung," and like that, the noise dies down just enough and Yixing lets himself think that maybe this next goodbye, though still unwanted, will be just a little less unbearable.


End file.
